


Fading

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fear, Lost Love, War, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minna can't lose Mio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowblight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblight/gifts).



> Set during episode 8, Minna thought she had nothing left to lose.

"Mio!"

As the core's explosion faded, Minna stared in shock. This couldn't – this couldn't be happening. Mio couldn’t be fading. It wasn't like Mio was old – well, she was on the cusp, but Minna hadn't made the association – and when had Minna turned 18? It seemed like only moments ago that Dr. Miafuji was introducing them, rather than four years gone.

But still, Mio couldn't be 20. She couldn't be losing her magic. For one thing, Minna was the next oldest witch on the base. If Mio was fading…

But more importantly, this was Mio! She was the strongest one of them! She had amazing powers and more strength and resiliency than any other two witches! Yes, Minna was the commander, but without Mio's work with Dr. Miafuji, there wouldn't even be a 501st Airborne! She was the original Strike Witch!

And she was Minna's partner. She was one of the most experienced girls, and she was a leader among the others. She was the one Minna could rely on to train the younger girls. She was the other parent in their mostly functional little family. Minna had lost too much to the Neuroi – she couldn't lose Mio too.

She blinked and found that no one had moved. Only a second had passed as she had seen her entire world shattering. Lynnette tackled Miafuji, and the others followed, but Minna was looking down at the land below them, remembering.

This is where she had once lost everything. This is where she had been when she had thought that she could lose nothing more. And today she had been proven wrong.

Minna had let duty and the safety of the world rule her heart once, but she refused to make that mistake again. Clutching the package to her chest, she made a decision. Mio wasn't going into the air again. If Minna had to hold her at gunpoint, she would, but she couldn't – wouldn't lose the older witch!


End file.
